


Lost and Remembered

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Melancholy, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: A brief little chat with the Doctor about what happened to Jamie and Zoe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lost and Remembered

There was a question burning at the tip of Benton’s tongue ever since the Doctor had shown his new face in UNIT, but he never seemed to find the time to ask it. Autons, Silurians, The Inferno Project, you name it and somehow the Doctor’s hectic way of life had somehow managed to find itself on Earth. At least he got a promotion out of the deal.   
  
But now as things were finally starting to settle down, Benton found that question start to rise again. Of course, it should have been a simple matter but with the Doctor pretty much nothing was ever that simple. Every time he thought it was a good time to ask, the Doctor had whirled off with Miss Shaw or gotten into another argument with the Brigadier and spoiled everything all over again. Benton often wondered if the universe was conspiring against him, but he quickly threw it out of his mind.   
  
It was on a lazy Friday afternoon that Benton saw his chance. He was bringing the Doctor a bit of lunch and tea (he really doubted the man remembered to eat lunch, he rarely appeared in the mess hall) and the Doctor smiled at him as he set it down. “Thank you Sergeant, I hope it’s not too much of a bother.”   
  
Benton just gave him a wry little smile. “Compared to what usually happens here Doctor? This is about as tame as we can get.” They both shared a laugh, before Benton cleared his throat. “Erhm, actually Doctor, do you mind if I ask you a question?”   
  
“Oh yes, yes of course fire away.” The Doctor assured, waving his hand dismissively as he drank his tea.   
  
“What happened to Jamie and Zoe, if you don’t mind my asking? The Brigadier had said that they hadn’t been with you when you erm, landed.” He finished off lamely, and he could already tell that he had encroached on some very sacred ground by the pained expression that flashed across the Doctor’s face. The wrinkles seemed to multiply before his eyes and before him the old kindly man sagged and the age on his face screamed out. “Doc, listen I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too-” He began, but the Doctor waved him off.   
  
“No, no it’s quite alright. Sergeant, it’s only natural you’d ask. The Brigadier had similar questions. It’s…” He sighed out softly, clasping his hands together. “I suppose it’s difficult really accept that it happened. You know that my people, the Time Lords, exiled my good self to this planet yes?” Benton nodded, confused at where this was going. “Well, as part of that punishment…”   
  
He trailed off, a wistful and pained look in his eyes. For a brief moment Benton suspected the worst until the Doctor took a deep breath and continued. “As part of that punishment, their memories of our travels together were wiped, and they were returned to their own time.” The Doctor finished. “Zoe back to the wheel, and Jamie, back to Culloden.”    
  
Benton frowned, trying to remember his history. “Sir, isn’t Culloden…” He trailed off, and The Doctor nodded.    
  
“Yes Sergeant, it is. The Battle of Culloden to be precise. I… I haven’t looked up what happened, in that battle, the casualties.” He explained.   
  
Benton wanted to reassure the Doctor but he didn’t want to be proven wrong, to imagine that young wide-eyed man be nothing more than a statistic.    
  
The Doctor seemed to understand the poor man’s feelings and smiled at him, holding up a sandwich and giving a half salute. “Thank you for your sympathy Sergeant, it is appreciated.”    
  
Benton heard the footsteps of Doctor Shaw coming and wisely excused himself, feeling awkward and a little ashamed of what had happened, pausing only to hear the Doctor’s voice brighten up and start talking about scientific experiments with his assistant that went right over his head, before moving back towards the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> There really needs to be more stuff examining the Third Doctor and trying to reconcile the fact the Jamie and Zoe aren't in his life anymore.


End file.
